Right here, in his arms
by JesciRayeBee
Summary: Harry skipped a detention with Snape. Now he has a double detention. What will happen? My first story, please R&R! fluff with a lemon at the end!


Psss.. hey! This is my first story so some constructive criticism would be nice. But other than that please R&R. Oh ya! I don't own Harry potter or the characters, they belong to J.K Rowling.

"I don't understand why_ I_ always get detention." Harry complained to the others.

"Well if you paid attention and actually listened to a lecture once and awhile Snape wouldn't get mad that you didn't know what the items he asked you were. " Hermione said in that I-told-you-so sort of way.

"I'm not going." Harry said to the others.

"You have to be kidding mate. That's one way to get yourself into more trouble." Ron told Harry with a wild expression on his face.

"He can't keep giving me detentions for stupid things like not knowing what a snapcap was."

"It was a snaproot Harry." Said Hermione matter-of-factly.

"Well why couldn't he just take away points like every other teacher? He _always _gives me detention. I think he likes making me suffer." Harry said as an afterthought.

"Well Harry it was nice knowing you because once you don't show up for Snape's detention then he's going to kill you." Ron told Harry.

"And we have double potions tomorrow; think about how he will treat you then!" Hermione said.

"Maybe he will finally realize that he can't just push me around and treat me badly because of how my dad treated him!" Harry said in a tone that made the conversation stop dead.

"Well, we can only hope that Snape doesn't put any of that drought of living death we brewed today into your pumpkin juice tomorrow morning for skipping his detention." Ron laughed at his own joke, while everyone else gave him a look to shut up.

"HARRY! HARRY IF YOU DON'T GET YOUR LAZY BUTT UP THIS MINIUTE I'M GOING TO POUR WATER ALL OVER YOU!" Screamed Hermione at the foot of Harry's bed.

"Ugh, how did you even get in here?" Harry said sleepily while he swung his legs off the side of the bed.

"Girls can go into the boy's dormitories but not the other way around. Don't you remember?" Hermione told Harry. She handed Harry his robe he was searching for.

"You already missed breakfast so you're going to have to make do until lunch."

"Where is Ron?" Harry asked. Harry looked around the dormitory for his red-headed friend but didn't see hair nor freckle of his friend.

"He's down at breakfast, he told me that he thinks you should just stay in bed and not go to double potions because he knows that Snape is going to kill you. But I think you'll make it worse if you don't go to class." Hermione said while pushing Harry out the door.

"Did I really skip my detention last night?" Hermione nodded.

"Oh… I'm so totally dead." Harry sighed.

"Well if you're there on time you won't make it worse! Hurry up!" Hermione pushed him out of the portrait.

Harry and Hermione ran down the hall and to the great marble stairs then down to the dungeons. As they turned the corner they saw the class standing outside the door.

"Well I see you got him out of bed." Chided Ron. "At least you're here on time." Right as Ron finished the door swung open. Everyone started filing in the room. Harry tried to make himself smaller as not to attract the attention of Professor Snape. _Oh I'm going to be in huge trouble. _Harry thought to himself. Setting his stuff down on his table in the back of the class and trying to hide behind it Harry tried to think of an excuse that would get him out of trouble. _I could tell him I was in the hospital wing. No he will just ask Madame Pomfrey, that won't work. OH! I could tell him that as soon as I got to the common room I feel asleep! Ya that will work! And I'll say that when I woke up it was already midnight! _

"Well I see everyone is here on time, including the elusive Mr. Potter." Snape sneered down at Harry. "Do you mind telling me what preoccupied you so last night, that you did not make it to detention?" Snape asked Harry.

"I'm sorry sir. When I got to the common room last night I fell asleep. And when I woke up it was already midnight." Harry told Snape not meeting the Professor's eyes.

"I hardly believe that Mr. Potter. Tonight you will serve me two detentions."

"But sir! I have quidditch practice!" Harry pleaded.

"No buts Mr. Potter. You will be here at 7'oclock"

Harry slumped down in his chair and heard the high pitch snigger from Draco. Harry looked to his friends and saw that they all were shaking their head at him.

"I told you it was a bad idea, now he's even madder." Hermione whispered to Harry.

Hermione was right about Snape's attitude; the Potions Master was even more irritable throughout the entire class.

The class ended and Harry was the last to leave the room. Right as Harry was about to step over the threshold of the door Snape stood up causing Harry to stop.

"If you ever ditch one of my detentions again Mr. Potter you will have a worse consequence than two detentions in one night." Snape glared down at Harry.

"I told you, I didn't ditch, I fell asleep." Harry glared right back up at Snape.

Before the Potions Master could respond Harry turned on his heel and started heading to his next class.

Snape stared at the retreating form of Harry and couldn't help but notice that he had filled out since the last time he took the time to look. _Maybe I'll show him how to use that mouth of his. _A smile spread across Snape's face and he couldn't help but chuckle a little as he went to prepare for his next class.

All throughout Harrys other classes he couldn't help but think about how tonight was going to be horrible. _He's going to make me clean cauldrons again. Or he's going to think of something far worse. Since when has Snape's hair ever looked so good around his face? _Harry stopped his thoughts instantly. _Did I just think that Snape looked good? Well his face is very handsome. And he's that tall dark and handsome type. NO NO NO NO NO NO NO! I can't believe I just thought that! About Snape! _The _Snape! He's supposed to be a greasy git. Oh who am I kidding? I've thought Snape was good looking since third year. Tonight is going to be hell. All I'm going to end up doing is staring at him and thinking of the first time I noticed that I thought he was hot._

"Harry!" Ron whispered.

"Huh…..What?" Harry snapped out of his thoughts and looked at his friend.

"You looked like you were having an internal struggle with something." Ron said.

"Well I do have a double detention with Snape later tonight. Don't you think that gives me good enough reason to be lost in thought?" Harry said more harshly than he wanted. Ron looked slightly saddened by his friend's retort.

"No, Ron I'm sorry. I just have a feeling that tonight is going to be horrid." Harry said apologetically.

"Ya I guess you do have a lot on your plate. Oh quiet she's looking!" Ron turned from Harry and pretended to be taking notes while Professor Mcgonagall walked past. Harry turned to his own untidy scrawl and pretended to be taking notes.

Classes had ended and everyone was going to the great hall for dinner. Harry, Ron, and Hermione made their way down the marble stairs and sat down at the Griffindor table. Ron pulled a plate of pork chops toward him and took one and started eating. Hermione pulled the jug of pumpkin juice toward her and propped up her copy of _Hogwarts: A History _and started reading. Harry wasn't feeling all that hungry but took some mashed potatoes and took a small bite. _I wonder what he's going to make me do. Why am I so concerned about my detention? I've never been this worried about any other detention he's given me. Well I've never skipped a detention and had to receive a double detention either. I can't kid myself there either; I know why I'm so worried about this detention. I can't keep back the urges I have for the other man. That's why I've been so out of place recently. Something about him takes away all self-control I have._

"Harry, its 6:55. I think you should start heading down to your detention." Hermione poked Harry on the arm. "Don't worry so much, I'm sure whatever it is he's going to make you do you can handle it." She said encouragingly.

"Thanks Hermione." Harry stood up and started heading out of the great hall. Harry walked absentmindedly down to the dungeons and before he knew it was standing in front of the Potions classroom's door. Harry slowly put his fist to the door and knocked.

"Come in Mr. Potter."

Harry pushed open the door and stepped inside, closing the door behind him. He slowly made his way to the desk at which Snape sat at. Harry just stood there watching Snape finish marking a paper he had in front of him. Snape looked up at Harry and motioned for him to sit down at the chair placed at the end of his desk. Harry sat down and looked at his professor for further instruction. _Ah, he's going to make me write lines. Well that's not too bad. _

"Harry I want to talk to you." Harry's eyes went wide with the use of his first name. _Since when did Snape call me Harry? _

"You have been acting more out of line than usual, and I want to know why." Snape had his hands folded under his chin and looked at Harry with a questioning look.

"I don't know what's gotten into me sir." Harry looked down. _I can't stand him looking at me like that. Merlin his eyes are gorgeous. _

"You have been showing up late to class late more than usual, your quality of potions has gone down, and you would be paying more attention in class if you were in a coma."

"I just have something on my mind sir." A slight blush creeped across Harry's face.

"And what is so important that it would take away your attention in class?"

"Well….um…it's just that..I." Harry looked down at his hands in his lap.

Snape reached over and tilted Harry's head up. "What is it Harry?"

Harry's blush grew a deeper red and he couldn't look his professor in the face.

"It's….you." Harry's blush was the color of the red in his robes now.

"Me? Do I anger you so much that you can't pay attention in my class?" Snape let go of Harry's chin and looked at him.

"No!" Harry looked at Snape. "It's not that!"

"Then what is it?"

_There's something about him that makes all my self-control disappear. _

Harry leaned in toward Snape.

_When did he get so close in the first place?_

Harry placed a small kiss on Snape's lips.

_Oh god what have I done! _

Harry backed away quickly and looked to the floor.

"Is this what has been keeping you from paying attention in my class?" Snape asked.

"Nothing has been keeping my attention more than your class. Maybe except you." Harry's blush returned and he looked away toward the opposite wall.

Harry felt Snape's hand on his chin again. Snape's hand guided Harry's head up toward his own. Snape softly kissed him and he saw Harry close his eyes. Harry leaned into the kiss and placed his right hand on the wrist holding his chin. Snape broke the kiss and looked at Harry still holding his chin.

"Professor, I think I love you."

Harry looked into Snape's eyes leaned forward and kissed him again. This time the kiss wasn't as soft as the former. Harry brought his other hand up and placed it on Snape's cheek. Harry felt Snape's tongue licking at his bottom lip. He opened his mouth and let Snape's tongue explore his mouth. Snape placed his other hand on the back of Harry's head and pulled him onto his lap so Harry was straddling his waist. Harry was growing light headed and broke the kiss to get some air. He felt Snape hands run down his back and kiss his neck. Harry moaned and placed his hands on his professor's chest. Snape kissed and bit the crook of Harry's neck. Harry moaned at the contact and rubbed down onto his professor's growing erection. Both Harry and Snape moaned. Snape grabbed Harry by the bum and picked him up. He took them to his office and then to the bedroom and placed Harry on the bed.

Snape placed his hand on Harry's chest and pushed him up onto the bed and hovered over him. Snape dragged his hand down Harry's chest to the bottom of his shirt and started unbuttoning it. When Snape has all the buttons undone he threw the shirt to some far off corner of the room and started to ravish the perfect flesh he found under it. Harry arched into the ministrations and rubbed their erections together. "Ah..Sna… Snape" Harry moaned.

"Call me Severus."

Harry put his hands on Snape's chest and started undoing the buttons. Once Harry got the buttons undone all he could do was stare. Harry brought his hand up and ran his hands over the swimmers build that his professor had been hiding. _He's perfect!_ Harry brought himself up on his elbows and kissed Snape. Snape reached down between them and undid the button on Harry's trousers and grabbed Harry's erection through his boxers. "Oh gods! Severus!" Harry moaned. Harry wrapped his arms around Snape's neck and let his professor bite the crook there while Snape threw Harry's trousers into the same far off corner of the room as his shirt. Snape hooked his finger over the top of the boxers Harry wore and slid them down and tossed them over his shoulder. Snape pumped Harry slowly and ran his thumb over the slit and spread the pre-cum that was forming there.

Snape sat up and reached over to the nightstand and rifled around until he produced a small bottle. Harry meanwhile was attempting to get the button of his professor's trousers undone but found it difficult with shaky hands. Snape chuckled and undid the button and took off his pants and threw them, along with his boxers onto the floor. He poured some liquid out of the bottle onto his hands and brought his hand down to Harry's thigh. Snape leaned in to kiss Harry and took one of his fingers and probed Harry's entrance. Harry moaned and pushed himself onto Snape's finger. Snape added another finger to Harry and started to scissor them. Harry writhed beneath Snape and began to thrust back onto the fingers. Snape inserted a third finger and heard Harry hiss out in pain and pleasure. Slowly Snape slid his fingers in and out looking for a certain spot. "SEVERUS!" _ Found it. _Snape laughed to himself.

Snape leaned back a little and watched Harry finger fuck himself. Snape felt that Harry was prepared enough and took his fingers out of him. Harry whined at the loss of stimulation. Snape brought himself up and put his hands on either side of Harry's head and leaned down and whispered into his ear. "Are you ready?" Harry couldn't form any words so all he did was wiggle underneath Snape. Taking this as a yes Snape lined himself up with Harry's entrance and slid himself in until he was buried to the hilt. Harry turned his head and cried out in pain. Snape kissed him and reached down and rubbed his cock to ease the pain.

"It will get better. Relax." Snape said soothingly into Harry's ear.

Soon Harry wiggled himself against Snape. "M…Move, ppllease."

Slowly Snape pulled out and slit himself back in angling himself toward Harry's prostate.

"Ahhh… Sev! More!" Harry placed his hands on Snape's chest and pushed him back so that he was on top. Harry pulled himself up and rammed himself back down on Snape's cock and he heard Snape moan out Harry's name. Harry placed his hands on Snape's shoulders and rammed himself down again, throwing his head back in pleasure. Snape grabbed Harry's neglected cock and started pumping it in time with Harry's bouncing.

"Oh gods… Harder." Harry begged.

Snape pushed Harry back onto the bed and placed Harry's legs around his waist and started ramming into Harry.

"Sev… I'm… Close…"

Snape leaned down and whispered in Harry's ear "Come for me."

Harry couldn't take it any longer and came across their chests and screamed "SEVERUS!"

Snape felt Harry tense around him and the pressure became too much to bare and Snape came deep within Harry moaning his name.

Snape collapsed onto Harry and Harry brought his hands up and started drawing lazy circles across his back while their breathing went back to normal.

Once they were able to breathe again Snape rolled off of Harry and pulled him close to him and wrapped his arms around his waist and nuzzled into Harry's neck.

"Harry. I love you." Snape cooed into his neck.

"I love you too, Sev." Harry said tiredly.

"Next time there is something on your mind; please feel free to tell me."

"I'll make sure I remember that."

Harry pressed himself closer to Snape. Harry's last thought before he fell asleep was _this is where I want to be. Right here, in his arms. _


End file.
